


petrichor

by emptybuns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, oikawa is sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptybuns/pseuds/emptybuns
Summary: Iwaizumi’s love is for Oikawa. It always has been and it will always be.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 21
Kudos: 139





	petrichor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rachdotetc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachdotetc/gifts).



_the ever-changing world chanted in the wind_

_it doesn't have to be sunny yet_

  
  


Iwaizumi loves. 

He loves like any other human can. He loves unconditionally, deeply, naturally; he loves without asking for anything in return, as if his love was free for the world to take. And maybe it is. 

Iwaizumi’s love is different, though. It’s not like anything described in books or movies; it’s nothing like fairy tales or bedtime stories. It changes, it grows, it shrinks. Iwaizumi’s love is like a flag being held up high in a parade, but it’s also like a pair of gloves during winter. It’s calm as a lake, wild as a storm. Being under its shine is like being under a meteor shower; being over its force is like not wanting to get up in the morning. However, none of these things can describe what Iwaizumi’s love truly feels like; Iwaizumi doesn’t know how to explain it either. Not even the person he’s loved the most throughout the years.

Iwaizumi’s eyes are always clear, expecting any change in Oikawa’s demeanour. Back then, his eyes were only made to learn Oikawa’s features. Iwaizumi learned the pattern of Oikawa’s freckles sprawled across his nose and cheeks, how his eyes were always bright when he was happy or sad, but unfocused when he was not in the mood, how his lips would turn pink and plump after biting them for a long time, how his cheeks would turn red when he was angry or ashamed, how his hair was disheveled every morning even if he claimed that he was perfect 24/7. 

Iwaizumi took his time to bask in Oikawa’s beauty, from the inside to the very surface.

Even now, he’s still basking in it, watching as Oikawa stirs in his sleep, sighing deeply before placing his hand on top of his abdomen. He’s relaxed, fake smiles and fatigue gone from the beautiful face Iwaizumi sees first thing almost every day when he wakes up. Fatigue from pushing himself too hard, from climbing up the stairs to reach his ambitions. Fake smiles from pretending he doesn’t want to rest, pretending he could be doing the same thing for the rest of his life. Iwaizumi is okay with the new marks adorning Oikawa’s face, from all the laughter and scrunches, leaving a trace of everything he’s done and achieved so far, from the biggest bug Oikawa was so proud of catching when they were kids to a silver medal in the most important sport competition in the world. But that’s how Oikawa was: all or nothing. 

Yet Oikawa tends to feel like his goals are too much of a burden on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, even if Iwaizumi denies it every time. Iwaizumi is happy from seeing Oikawa do what he truly wants. Years and years of watching those dreams tangle together into a single path was one of Iwaizumi’s biggest rewards as Oikawa’s number one fan. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes travel down his arm to his hand and the ring adorning Oikawa’s finger; the physical form of Iwaizumi’s love in a stone and a band of gold with their initials engraved. It’s not enough for him, to love someone that much and marriage being the limit. Iwaizumi takes most things as challenges and every ‘ _I love you more_ ’ Oikawa has whispered are obstacles he has to surpass. He often feels like his chest is going to burst, that his love for Oikawa is overflowing to the point of no return, like the dictionary is running out of words to describe what he feels for his husband, and Iwaizumi feels that even if there were words, they still wouldn’t be accurate.

The athletic trainer kisses his favorite setter on the cheek, the person he admires the most, the person he _trusts_ more than anyone in the world. 

Iwaizumi’s love is something unique, like a treasure that has been buried for so long and only the most hazardous map was able to bring a lucky individual to it. And that was Oikawa Tooru, the one that deserved it the most, the one that fit perfectly with Iwaizumi’s warmth and care. Iwaizumi was never scared of giving Oikawa his heart, of prompting Oikawa to take care of the most precious thing that the world has ever given him. 

Until Iwaizumi realized that his love was nothing compared to Oikawa Tooru.

Oikawa hugs Iwaizumi’s waist, seeking the comfort that comes with Iwaizumi’s warm body. The rain is passing now, droplets of water barely reaching their window. Iwaizumi hugs him back, pressing Oikawa’s head against his chest, not caring about the unholy temperature of the brunet’s nose so early in the morning. 

“I want hot chocolate…” Oikawa groans, nuzzling against Iwaizumi’s naked skin.

The other man buries his face in Oikawa’s locks, the smell of shampoo and _Oikawa_ the strongest there, especially when his husband is still in bed, untouched and unbothered by the outside world.

“Get up and make it, then.” Iwaizumi presses his lips softly to Oikawa’s hair. Even if he knows he will end up doing it himself, everything to bring the brightest smile out of his husband’s face, or maybe even just a soft, sleepy smile, is enough. He could watch Oikawa smile, frown, pout, breathe for hours, for years, for centuries, for eternity, and it still wouldn’t be enough. Nothing is ever enough when it comes to Oikawa.

His husband groans in response, clinging tighter to his body. Iwaizumi then knows what Oikawa really wants. And what Oikawa wants, Oikawa gets: Iwaizumi’s validation, Iwaizumi’s love dressed in soft words and unspoken promises. They know they’re only together for just a moment, compared to their lifetimes. The Olympics are about to end, their bubble is about to pop, their marriage is about to get questioned again. Nonetheless, the most important thing for them, right at the moment, is not medals, not future plans, not houses in three separate countries. 

It’s that Oikawa’s love is just as perfect as Iwaizumi’s, just as strong, blinding, unbreakable; Iwaizumi knows that if Oikawa feels as if he’s the luckiest man in the world for being loved by him, he’s the true winner, for Oikawa’s entire being and everything that comes with him is unmatched.

Iwaizumi’s love is for Oikawa. It always has been and it will always be.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> wow i wrote this at 1am while procrastinating work but i really had to get this out. i love them deeply, that's my explanation. 
> 
> i also wrote this thinking about how [rach](https://twitter.com/rachdotetc) got me into iwaoi hell for good and how happy that has made me this year so i had to gift this to her yes or yes ilysm
> 
> bless [linds](https://twitter.com/staroikawas) for beta-reading this!
> 
> title and lyrics: petrichor - saito soma.
> 
> come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dazaiology)<3


End file.
